The goal of the proposed Meharry/Vanderbilt PREP program is to significantly increase the number of minority students pursuing biomedical research by involving them in a program of excellence. There will be several developmental activities proposed in this program to contribute to overall student enrichment. Meharry Medical College has a strong record of graduating Ph.D.s in biomedical disciplines many of whom enter academic institutions where they continue the tradition of teaching, research and service that is a part of our mission. The College as a whole has a proven commitment to educating underrepresented minorities. The School of Graduate Studies and Research at Meharry has had for the past 25 years, a strong record of preparing students for research careers in the biomedical sciences with a strong focus in diseases that disproportionately affect minority individuals. We have been the recipient of federally funded underrepresented minority programs in biomedical sciences and have contributed to the development of these students by providing strong research training coupled with excellent educational opportunities. Funding of a Meharry/Vanderbilt PREP program will allow us, in combination with other funded programs at Meharry Medical College and Vanderbilt, to provide the infrastructure and activities needed to graduate more minorities in biomedical science disciplines. A set of well-defined activities has been developed to help transition post-bac scholars into a doctoral program and a research career in biomedical sciences. These activities involve PREP scholar development in contemporary aspects of biomedical research. The overall objective of the Meharry/Vanderbilt PREP program is to provide the post-bac scholars at Meharry Medical College and Vanderbilt University with enhanced academic and research opportunities to ensure their transition to a research career in biomedical sciences.